The present invention concerns apparatus for electro-erosive cutting. A cathode in the form of a wire advances through at least one wire guide, with one guide being upstream and the other, if any, downstream of the workpiece in terms of the direction advanced by the wire.
Many types of apparatus, machinery, and systems for electro-erosive cutting are known. The basic apparatus usually comprises a stand with transmissions and wiring, a rinsing system, a generator, and numerical or computerized numerical controls. A cathode in the form of a wire cuts a blank out of the workpiece, which constitutes the anode, starting with an already drilled opening or reference point.
In the working zone (the erosion zone), the speed of and tension on the wire are prescribed and regulated. The aforesaid wire guide or guides ensure that the wire is at least extensively precisely positioned. The guides are usually accommodated in what are called wire-guide heads.
There is in the field of electro-erosive cutting a particular need for wire guides that can be used to cut at a conical angle to the normal. This need applies especially to wire guides accommodated in stationary heads. Definite limitations have been demonstrated for cutting at angles of 0.degree. to 45.degree.. Although the problem is not as serious when the wire-guide heads rotate, rotating heads are more expensive.